Transformers Prime: Assassins
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: I own nothing. When the Templars capture Arcee, an unknown Assassin comes to her aid, when the bots find out this Assassin is infact Jack Darby, they are dragged into a war much more violent than their own.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

 **this was just a random Idea I got after stumbling upon an Optimus prime easter egg in assassin's creed.**

Arcee was tied down in some warehouse she had no idea as to where exactly it was located. She was out on patrol when she was Jumped by M.E.C.H and brought there unconceous. She was currently tied down to a thick metal slab by chains she couldn't break and was pinned down by some form of Megnet. Most of the soldiers in the room were in standard M.E.C.H uniform, green fullbody armor with masks. Others however, had an odd red and white branded badge on their uniform in the shape of a shield. Was it possible M.E.C.H had aquired new allies?! The very thought made her want to purge her tanks. Outside she heard sprinting footsteps then two bodies colapsing accompanied by the side of dripping blood and sliding metal. One unseful perk of her advanced hearing was she was the only one who noticed. The doors were kicked open and a man in a white cloak walked in as two guards fell dead behind him. The white cloak was adorned with red silks and leather belts. There were two different swords slung from their side. One was long and looked like it was from the 15th century, the other was newer and was a lot shorted. A pouch which sat on their shoulder had three rows of different daggers, five in each row. Various round objects hung from the belt over their waste, Which Arcee guessed were grenades. Both his wrists had what looked like a retractable blade system and there was even a gun attached to the underside of the right gauntlett.

"KILL THE ASSASSIN!" One of the guards shouted as they charged the man with what looked like cattle prods and tazers. The assassin effortly sidestepped the first man and stabbed him with a retractable blade. He kneed the next guard in the groin then used them like a jumping hurtle to get above the other guards. He grabbed onto one of the rafters and flung a handful of the throwing knifes from the pouch and threw them down, killing thirteen of the guards. He then climbed up onto the rafter fully and ran right for Arcee. He jumped down half way to her and fired a shot from the gauntlett gun behind him, killing the guard who was trying to rush him. One of the remaining three guards grabbed a riot shield from the wall and rushed at the assassin with the other two guards. The assassin sidestepped a thrust from the prod then jumped back and tossed round pelets on the floor which exploded into a cloud of smoke. Sounds of metal sliding and impailed flesh filled the air for a few moments then the smoke cleared. Two guards were dead and the one who had used the shield was on the floor unconceous. The figure walked over to Arcee and slashed clean through the wires at a console, deactivating the magnet. He then walked over to Arcee and began to loosen the chains for her.

"Who are you?" Arcee asked in confusion. He was obviously not one of Fowler's men but he seamed firmilular with both MECH and cybertronians.

"A friend." The Assassin answered with a voice which was clearly faked. He fired a shot into the padlock which was holding the chains in place, destroying it. "Arcee, you must hurry."

"How do you know my name?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Like I sai-AHHHH!" The figure screamed in pain as the colapsed onto her and convolsed slightly, the guard he had knocked out was no longer so and attacked him with the prod. The man ignored Arcee for the moment and readied to kill the man.

"pth!" The guard scoffed. "Another Assassin, he'll die like his father, a coward." Arcee ripped through the remainder of the chains and slapped the guard aside, killing him. She just broke one of Optimus's ground rules but this stranger risked everything to save her. She picked the unconceous man up carefully and walked outside. She put her finger to her comm and called base. "Arcee here, need pickup."

"ARCEE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ratchet demanded. "Is jack with you?!"

"I've been in a M.E.C.H disection table for the past few hours Ratchet, luckily Jack's not here." Arcee explained. "But I've got an injured human with me, he tried to save me and I'm not sure if he's stable or not."

"Fine, bring him with you." Ratchet sighed in annoyance as the groundbridge opened up. "Hurry up." Arcee rushed through and found herself in Omega One. June,Raf and Miko were waiting to see who had saved Arcee's life. Upon seeing the white clad figure June gasped.

"Ratchet, I'm fine but I'm not sure if he is."Arcee explained as she placed the man down on the berth, the hood still shrouding his face.

"Out of my way!" June shouted as she rushed over, she removed the hood of the man, leaving everybody shocked. "Jack? Jack Honey, come on, you can make it, please!" She sobbed.

Jack stirred slightly. "Mum?" He asked groggily. "Is she safe?"

"She is Jack, Arcee's fine." June smiled down at jack as tears streaked down her face. "Why did you let your guard down around the Templars?"

"Arcee...was more importent." Jack managed as he tried to sit up, only just realising everybody was looking at him and he was in the base. "Nuts."

"Dude! You're from an Creed?!" Miko asked with a highly excited tone. "Me too! What's your style? Fav gadget, How many templars have you killed? Do you guard a piece of eden too?!" At that last one June whacked Miko around the back of her head.

"Miko!" June hissed at her. "You know we don't speak of that!"

"Sorry." Miko replied meakly. Then she got all excited again. "WHOA Jack you use duel blades?! SWEET!"

"I am sorry for the interuption but why is Jackson dressed in such a manner and why did he go after Arcee?" Optimus interupted as he looked at the much shorter humans.

"I'm an assassin of the Darby Creed, I went after Arcee because now the Templars know of her, they know of all of you, this makes them much,much more dangerous." Jack explained then looked to Arcee and Optimus. "I'm sorry to keep this from you but we're fighting our own war, one which we didn't want you to become involved in, the stakes are too high and it is far too dangerous."

"Too Dangerous?" Arcee scoffed lightly. "How can it be too dangerous?"

"Arcee, Miko didn't use the Jackhammer to destroy that insecticon, while Wheeljack was unconceous she killed it by hand." June explained as she gestured to Miko. "Her creed specalizes in the use of explosives and diversions. The Templars are just as dangerous."

"So...Miko is an Assassin as it were too?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at Miko proudly, she'd taken on an insecticon hand to servo.

"Yep, I've been taking down cons for weeks now." She grinned. "I found spastic rockets are useful to kill them."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear." Ratchet groaned sarcastically. "Do you seriously think we'd believe any of this?" He demanded. Miko flicker her wrist from where it was by her side and a silver dagger shredded into Ratchet's comm pack antenna, severing it completely. "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Whoa...nice aim kid." Arcee praised Miko.

"Nothing much, that was an easy shot." Miko shrugged.

Jack by now was already off the berth and stretching. He sprinted for the human area and jumped, grabbing onto the wall's small indents, then flung himself upwards. Grabbing onto the metal guide rail and flipping himself over, rolling to slow himself then jumped onto the chair and up to the catwalk. He pulled himself up and rushed towards the elivator. He stopped halfway and threw a dagger across the room. It hit somthing midair which sparked violently and fell to the ground. It shimmered into existance, a remote servailance drone.

"They know of you now for sure." Jack stated bluntly as he jumped down and rolled upon impact to slow himself. He then looked at the destroyed drone. "And they're coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Three cloak wearing figures hid in the beams which hung in the warehouse. Two figures wore white cloaks with red trimmings. The other wore a black cloak with brown trimmings. The first figure, Jack Darby was in his usual combat attire. White full body cloak, Pouch of various daggers, six smoke grenades and some other explosives, his two swords, his twin bladed gauntlets, one of which had a gun on it, his grabling line which he seldom used and the newest edition thanks to Ratchet, a comm unit which was heavily encrypted by even autobot standards.

Miko Nakidia was also in a white full body cloak with red trimmings. Her left wrist had a grapple line attached to a small metal frame. Her right arm had a bladed gauntlet on it which was tipped with scavanged cybertronian metals, so if need be she could cut into a decepticon. Her right shoulder had a silver plate of armor adorned in japanese writing. Her left shin had a black plate of metal on it too. The overall design made her look like a heavily armed ninja from ancient japanese texts, her right shoulder also had a small round tube connected to a pivot base, a rocket launcher reminisent of the one breakdown used.

The final figure was June darby, current master assassin of the Darby Creed. Her cloak was black and had brown leather trimmings. On her left gauntlet was a grapple line and a hidden blade. Her right gauntlet was a hidden blade, gun and another grapple line. Her left thy had a small pouch of various daggers and her right thy had a small pouch pull of beads designed to trip up persuers.

The three of them had been waiting patiently for hours now after they intercepted a Templar transmission with help from Ratchet and Raf. Both Arcee and Bulkhead were on standby if anything too dangerous came along. They were just about to call the mission as a false when the warehouse doors opened and a black truck with the M.E.C.H logo entered the warehouse. Four men piled out of the truck's cabin and three went around to the back and began unloading crates of energon. The fourth one pulled a walkie-talky from his pocket and began speaking into it. There was a rapid peeping noise followed by a series of small explosions. The beams creaked and fell down. Jack and Miko landed safely by the truck while June landed onto two of the guards, killing them with her hidden blades in the gauntlets. Several guards rushed out of the back of the truck and surrounded them easily.

"A trap? For us? You shouldn't have." Miko smiled like a child. She flicker her head forwards slightly and a black polarized visor flicked down, masking her face fully. Along the rims of the black mask were pink fangs painted on. June and Jack pulled out their swords, M.E.C.H soldiers had electricle based tazor guns, designed to take down cybertronians but still dangerous to humans. "on three?" miko asked.

"Okay..three!" Jack shouted as he hurled four of the spoke bombs against the floor, creating a thick cloud of smoke. Jack rushed the cloasest two guards, flipped around one of them before stabbing the other with the hookblade through the head. he then threw an explosive grenade towards another, killing him and three guards in the process.

Miko had two throwing knifes in each hand as she rushed between guards, stabbing them with the blades. She backflipped to avoid a punch from a disarmed guard before she fired the small rocket, taking out the truck and five guards aswell. June threw a haze of dagers,killing eight of the men before she kicked over a masked soldier in black armor. She put her boot to the person's neck and pushed just enough to stop them but not enough to choke them. as the smoke cleared, the only living soldier was the one June had pinned.

June ripped the mask off the person to reveal a ginger haired girl who was crying in fear. "talk or I blow your brains out." June threatened.

"P-please, don't kill me." The woman sobbed. "I-if I d-don't do what they s-say, t-they'll kill m-my sister."

"who?" june demanded sternly.

"t-the templars, t-they got m-me hunting a-aliens I hate them" The woman sobbed. "T-those basteds, t-they k-k-killed my m-m-mum and d-dad, d-don't l-let them g-get s-sierra."

"so,they're using your sister as leverage then?" june asked bluntly, the scared woman nodded feaverishly. June took her boot from the woman's throat and helped her up. "you're safe, but pull anything i'll shoot, got it?"

"G-got it!" The woman squeeked. "I owe you my life! Look,I know where these crystal mines are, the Templars and M.E.C.H have them heavily guarded, it's all I have to offer,honnest!"

Suddenly one of the base's minotor's turned on on the far wall,showing a gagged ginger haired girl who was sobbing, two armed guards either side of her. "This,is your price for betrayal Miss summers." an offscrean voice spat.

"LET HER GO!" The woman shouted at the screen.

"Too late." The voice spat again, one of the guards lifted his gun to the sobbing girl and pulled the trigger, her liefeless body slumped over, dead.

"SIERRA!" The woman sobbed loudly. "I'll kill you silis you basted!"

"You can try." The voice chuckled as the screen turned off.

The ginger haired woman slumped over onto her knees and cried heavily. "S-sierra...n-no.." She slowly pulled herself into a sitting possition and pulled a handgun from her side and placed the barel in her mouth. A shout rang out in the werehouse and the gun clattered to the ground,the woman froze in shock.

"Death won't solve anything, you can't end your life because of this." Jack reasoned to her. "Killing youself is not the way to bring her back."

"I'll kill that prick." The woman muttered angerly. "i'll kill him"

"Amy, calm down." June told her as she patted her shoulder. "Right now, there is nothing you can do."

"No...you're right." The woman,amy,muttered. "Listen, I want in."

"On what?" Miko asked cluelessly.

"Your creed, those assholes messed with the wrong person." Amy muttered evily. "Even if it means I die, I will have my revenge."

June smiled softly at the woman. "Welcome to the creed."


End file.
